


Birthday Luck

by theresnolightinme



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Party, Derek Hale's Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluffy Unfness feels cos of reasons, M/M, Rough housing is obviously a thing, Summary will change in future also, Surprise Party, clumsy!Derek, rabbit's foot is lucky until it's unlucky, sterek, title definitely subject to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresnolightinme/pseuds/theresnolightinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that he’s probably the one of the only people, who would probably make it out of the situation alive and still have all his limbs, isn’t a bad thing either. That also gave him enough reason to also plan a surprise party. This was going to be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So, since Stiles’ boyfriend is a werewolf and that werewolf happens to be Derek Hale, he thought it would be the best idea to go ahead and order him a present for his birthday off a creepy website to further joke about his wolfiness. The fact that he’s probably the one of the only people, who would probably make it out of the situation alive and still have all his limbs, isn’t a bad thing either. That also gave him enough reason to also plan a surprise party. This was going to be good.

 

The website seemed a little dark and a bit sketchy, but eh what harm could it do right? It was just a small gift, no big deal. ‘Lucky Rabbit’s Foot’ keychain that would come already gift wrapped if he chose the option (which of course he did and he even added a personalized message on the card that came attached). It was a mixture of black, white, and gray fur, kind of what Derek looked like when he went wolf on full moons, but more black fur than any other color. The site said the package should be delivered in 2-5 business days, which was just in time for the party. Now all he had to do was keep Derek away from him for a few days while he planned out everything. 

 

The rest of the pack helped with what Stiles called “Mission: Keep Alpha Clueless” aka “Mission Impossible” since Derek almost always picked up on any and everything. Especially when Stiles lied to him. “Stiles, what do you have behind your back?” Derek asked as he slowly moved towards Stiles until he was crowded against his bedroom door. “Ahehaha, hey Derek what are you doing here right now? Don’t you have to, like be somewhere doing some kind of Alpha business, like training the betas today?” Oh my god, Stiles was going to kill the pack for not keeping Derek away like he asked them to today. His gift was delivered and he needed time to find a good hiding spot for it. 

 

“Mmm, now, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t give you some of my attention Stiles?” Derek said looking into his eyes and whispering inches away from his lips after having moved away from his neck. “Uh, you’d be a…” Stiles licked his lips; the urge to kiss Derek at that moment was insane. He closed his eyes and tried to get closer to do just that, but Derek pulled back and swiftly side-stepped at the second their lips brushed and Stiles fell face first, lips puckered, connecting with his bedroom floor. 

 

“Ouch! What the fu…!” Derek snatched the package out of Stiles’ hand and shook it a little. “What’s in here that you don’t want me to see?” smirking as he watched Stiles pick himself up off the floor rubbing at his nose. Stiles’ eyes went wide and heart beat sped up as he looked from Derek to the package and back to Derek. “Nothing!” Derek raised his eyebrows, like he was challenging him to do something about it. Those were challenging eyebrows; it was definitely a challenge. Stiles narrowed his eyes and took a step forward; challenge accepted. Derek grinned, a mouth full of fangs and eyes glowing that brilliant crimson he loved so much. 

 

“Give me the box Derek,” “I don’t think so Stiles” Derek said. Stiles huffed, “you seriously wanna do this Derek?” Derek shook the box again. “Bring it on Bambii.” Oh yeah, it was on and Derek was going to pay severely. Stiles chuckled a bit and began rolling up his sleeves, one arm at a time. “All right, just remember you asked for this Alpha Dog.” Mhmm, Derek hated being referred to as a dog just as much as Stiles despised being called Bambii. They were now even in that aspect, but Derek looked more deadly now. Was that even possible? 

 

Right now, he’s hoping that all that pack training that he practically begged Derek to let him be a part of, paid off. He jogged forward a little, Derek following every one of Stiles’ movements, then swerved to his right, then left, and at the very last second, right again and jumped. Derek turned and Stiles ended up plastered to his back. “Come on Derek, gimme. The. box!” Stiles said, an arm outreached towards the box and the other holding onto Derek’s neck, while Derek, just stood there stood there laughing. Hm, if Derek wanted to play dirty, he could do just as well. 

 

“Come on Derek, wouldn’t you rather have your hands on something else?” Stiles said, nipping at Derek’s ear playfully and grinding his hips forward onto his back (boy, did that adrenaline work wonders). “Trying to use my own tactics against me, very cute.” “Is it working?” Stiles whispered against his neck in the most seductive voice he could manage, slowly trailing his hand down Derek’s chest to the waistband of his jeans. 

 

Derek looked over his shoulder at Stiles, mouth gaping slightly as Stiles kept moving lower; “Mmph, not. Even. Close.” He whispered back smirking. Stiles swore he heard himself growl and then he bit down on Derek’s neck, hard. Then a growl ripped out of Derek, Stiles could feel it in his chest and before he knew it, he was flipped forward onto his back and the air was knocked out of him. Derek was on top of him.

 

“Oomph! I….think you just murdered my bladder by sitting on me with your fuzzy ass! Bad dog! Off!” Derek snarled at the word dog, ha. “Okay dude, babe, baby, I really need to pee now and if you don’t let me up right now, my bladder is going to explode and neither one of us is going to like that.” Derek was looking at him accusingly. “Ugh, fine I’ll let you see what’s in the box, just let me pee, oh my god!” he yelled, still squirming under Derek’s weight. Derek knew he was lying so he grinded his hips down against Stiles. “Okay, okay enough with the torture! I won’t fight anymore! Just let me goo!” Stiles groaned. 

 

Derek got off slowly and helped Stiles to his feet and Stiles brushed himself off. “Hey, you kind of owe me a ‘Hello Stiles’ kiss from when you got here.” Stiles said looking at Derek’s lips. Derek rolled his eyes, set the box down, and grabbed Stiles’ face between his hands and kissed him soft and sweet, it felt almost like an apology. This was Stiles chance. He gently bit Derek’s bottom lip and the moan that came from Derek meant that he was distracted. Stiles snatched the box that Derek had placed on his desk, dashed towards the bathroom and locked the door. “God damn it Stiles! Open the do-…” then there was quiet. Derek low, but just enough for Stiles to hear what he was saying, said, “You’re lucky your dad just pulled into the drive-way. The next time I see you, your ass is mine.” “Is that a threat or a promise baby?” Stiles whispered back.

 

“Stiles, you home kid? I got out from my shift early and I figured I’d bring dinner!” and with that, he knew he was safe and Derek was gone for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the big day of the surprise party and the pack was ecstatic. Well, maybe more jittery than ecstatic because the big bad Alpha scared them all, even Scott no matter how much he denied the fact or put up that tough puppy exterior. Stiles though, Stiles was ecstatic. He was practically buzzing with excitement. While Allison tried to keep the peace among the wolves; Whispering words of comfort because that’s just Allison, Lydia on the other hand, was grinning cleverly; probably waiting for the disaster to present itself.

They were all gathered in Stiles’ dining room, which was ‘properly’ decorated by none other than Lydia Martin herself. There were red, blue, orange (no matter how much Lydia argued that those colors just ‘didn’t go’), and of course, Derek’s favorite color, right next to the red, black balloons; one of each color tied to the chairs at the end of the table and same with the end of the railings of the bottom of the stairs. There was a giant ‘Happy Birthday’ Derek banner draped across the strip of ceiling above the entry way to the kitchen. So Derek wouldn’t miss it as he walked in. 

“Holy damn! Ouch!” Stiles hissed, snapping and breaking the string on one of the party hats underneath his chin and the wolves went still. Stiles looked around slightly confused while rubbing the underside of his chin. “Huh, guess that look of sheer terror across all your faces means that Derek’s here. Alrighty then, everybody remember the plan then?” Stiles asked tossing the hat aside. “Are you sure it’s a good idea Stiles? I mean we could be normal for once and just say ‘Happy Birthday.” Isaac said shrugging his shoulders. “I kind of agree with Lahey on that.” Jackson decided to chip in himself. “You guys are literally no fun, you know that right?” Stiles said just as the front door was being opened.

“Stiles, how is your heart beat is the only semi-normal one I can hear in here? Is someone dy-….oh no” Derek says, as he enters the house; wide eyes, slowly scanning his environment. “Ooohoho yeeeah. Happy Birthday baby!” Stiles grinned. 

“How did you even find out when my birthday was?” Derek trying to seem unaffected, but failing miserably; the look was definitely a good one. “Oh, Danny is pretty talented when he’s not distracted,” Stiles made a point in saying. Oh, now there’s that classic glare everyone was so used to. “Anyway, back to business,” Stiles said clapping his hands together. “Puppy pile everyone!” Stiles pronounced loudly. 

“You’ll all regret it.” Derek said warningly. Stiles, smiling deviously, took two slow steps forward and signaling with two fingers for the rest of the pack to follow and surround. Derek took one step back to steady his stance and repeated himself; “I mean it guys, don’t.” As soon as the last word was spoken, Stiles was off and jumping on Derek’s back with Scott following a second after, latching onto one of Derek’s legs. Then Jackson onto an arm along with Erica dangling from the other; Isaac ducking and holding onto the free leg and last, but not least, definitely for a good reason, Boyd rammed himself into Derek’s abdomen. Once Boyd tackled Derek, there was a loud “oomph!” and they all, including Derek, went down with a loud thud. 

“Fuck, okay I’m down now get off,” Derek said a little breathless. He looked down and there were five wolves and Stiles clinging to him. Were they hugging him? Oh, my god they were. “Alright I think I’ve had enough. Now come on, off. I’m actually starving and I would love to go eat something right about now and if you don't move, it'll be one of you,” he said as he began to pull off all the hands attached to his torso. “Actually….” Came a voice from under Derek, “I would really, agh, like not to have a collapsed lung if possible. So please listen to Alpha dude Derek. Off, off, off!” Stiles began squirming, flailing, and shoving to get out from underneath Derek with very little avail. Maybe taking Derek from the back was not the best idea ever; in this sense of course. 

Everyone pulled themselves off and up from the floor, but Derek didn’t move. “Hey, Derek, hi. I think everyone already got up unless I’m missing something from this equation?” “Eh, no I’ve just gotten really comfortable and don’t wanna move anymore. I think I’ll just lie here.” Derek said stretching his limbs and beginning to relax on top of Stiles’ body. “Whoa no!” Stiles said kicking and shoving as hard as he possibly could, but it was no use so he gave up and decided he’d just lie there. Derek wouldn’t let him die, not like this. 

“Mmm, fine now it’s not even fun anymore since you stopped struggling,” Derek said getting up, pulling Stiles along with him and dragging him in close and giving him a chaste kiss. “Glad to know that not giving in to one of your many kinks saved my life. I’ll make sure to use it for future reference,” Stiles huffed under his breath.

“TMI STILES! UGHH!” Scott shouted, hands over his ears. “Oh, that’s right, werewolf hearing, heh. Sorry buddy. Won’t happen again, promise….maybe.” Stiles said almost apologetically. “STILES! OH MY GOD!” Scott yelled. What could he say? He just couldn’t help himself. 

Derek kissed him one more time with a smug grin, then turned him around smacked his ass to get him to go. “Ouch jackass,” Stiles said rubbing a cheek with one hand and linking his other with Derek’s and leading him toward the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, sorry it took me so long you guys! I'm late a couple days with this second chapter because I've become so busy, but it's kind of only a filler one just because it turned out so short; still I'd like to know what you guys think. There is much more coming though, promise. So just hang in there with me! And apparently, rough housing is a thing for me so I hope you guys are loving the play fighting as much as I do. Oh and hey check me out and vote for me in the TW Walk-on Role Contest yeah :D!? http://bit.ly/XGAWdu


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah I'm sorry it's taken so long you guys! School is such a time consumer :(. I really hope this chapter is good enough to make up for it, even if it is only a filler. I promised feels and I hope I've delivered. I kinda strayed with this one a bit, but after this the story will back on track :).

The rest of the night went pretty smoothly. When it was time to open presents, Derek opened the one from Erica first. She had gotten him a brand new pair of aviators since she had accidentally broke the other pair during a surprise training session. Boyd’s gift was next. He bought Derek a pretty huge punching bag to hang up in the house, even though they all knew it probably wouldn’t last very long; damn werewolf strength. Jackson bought him a new flat screen TV because of course he had to be a show off when it came to everything. Scott had given Derek a one hundred dollar gift card to Starbucks because Derek did like his morning coffees. Allison knew about Derek’s sweet tooth and had made him his favorite pie and bought the biggest box of peppermint chocolate patties Stiles has ever seen in his life.

Next was Lydia’s gift. She had bought Derek a brand new, very expensive, leather jacket.

“Thanks Lydia,” Derek said a little awkwardly. That’s all he could really say because it’s not like he didn’t appreciate the gift, it’s just that he couldn’t see himself wearing it anytime soon. Replacing the one he already had just wasn’t an option.

“It’s nice right? Much better than the one you’ve been wearing since we were all in high school. That thing is old and torn and obviously needs to be thrown out as quickly as possible,” Lydia made a point in saying. “There’s nothing wrong with my current one. It’s warm and wearable,” Derek stated. Lydia didn’t seem to catch the tinge of irritation that came with the statement, but then again she never had much of a filter. “Honey, everything is wrong with that piece of what you call clothing.”

Crimson began to bleed into Derek’s eyes and his fists began to clench and unclench against his thigh. “Whoa-hoho! Hey now Lydia, he looks great in his jacket, the aging gives him that rugged and manly look!” Stiles interjected. “Coming from someone who wouldn’t know fashion if it slapped him in the face. That old thing needs to go,” Lydia kept pushing on.

Stiles could feel the tension in the room thick and heavy; the anger coming off Derek in waves. By the pained looks everyone had on their faces, Lydia was the only one who didn’t seem to get the hint or just didn’t care. Stiles was the only one who knew and understood why the comments were affecting Derek the way were (he himself, would never let his dad throw out his mother’s baking mitts because it was the only thing he had left to remind him of her, aside from photos). It was a reason that just hit way too close to home for Derek; the only thing that could truly break him if allowed.

________________________________________________________________________

Stiles remembers the day clearly. Derek had gotten home from a run one day and opened the door to Stiles holding his jacket near the open flame inside the fireplace. Stiles could only imagine how it looked and doesn’t ever blame Derek for reacting the way he did.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Stiles?!” Derek roared, tearing the jacket from Stiles’ grip and slamming him hard against the wall, knocking the breath right out of him. Stiles still had a piece of hot metal in his hand and it burned him. “Shhhhiiit! Agh,” he began to cough; “Derek, there was a hole in your jacket, I- I was trying to close it, f- fix it so it wouldn’t get bigger! I’m sorry!” “Then why did you have it near the fire?” Derek had stopped screaming, but his voice was still raised. “My, my mom taught me how to mend leather by m- melting it together. No ugly stitching, almost looks brand new.”

“Stiles, I- I’m so sorry.” Derek probably apologized hundreds of times that day and even tended to Stiles burnt hand; there’s still a scar on his palm from that day. Derek still kisses the spot every now and then.

They had curled up together that night and Derek opened up to Stiles; told him stories about his childhood, his family, his father in particular. The jacket once belonged to his father. It was the only thing he had left to remind him of better times.

His dad used to wrap him up in it and rock him to sleep when he was little and gave it to him when he had his first date in high school. Derek cringed at the memory. His first date had been with Kate Argent; the woman who set his house up in flames and almost his entire family with it. It took a long time, but eventually with help from Stiles, Derek stopped blaming himself for the death of his family. Kate was evil and even if he had never met her, one way or another she probably would’ve still done it anyway.

___________________________________________________________

Stiles intertwined his fingers with Derek’s and rubbed soothing circles inside his palm with his thumb.

“- ratty looking…” Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand just shy of painful and that’s when Stiles’ got a bit irritated himself. “That’s enough Lydia,” Stiles’ voice full of authority and edge, holding her with a hard stare. Lydia snapped her mouth closed with a click. Everyone in the room had their wide eyes on Stiles and their jaws making acquaintances with the floor, including Derek. Derek had the look of shock and vulnerability, like he still didn’t believe that Stiles cared about him at all.

“Ah, so that’s where those balls have been hiding all these years,” Lydia said, breaking the silence. Stiles opened his mouth, looking like he was about to apologize; “No, seriously. Bravo Stiles,” Lydia said smiling and clapping her hands. “Now,” said Lydia flipping her hair for effect, “since I think we all know Stiles might want to give Derek his gift in private,” she winked, “can we please start the movie?”

___________________________________________________________________

“Bye Stiles!” everyone said as Derek showed them out the door. “See you later guys!” Stiles was in the kitchen washing out the tableware when he felt a hand land on his shoulder and jumped at the touch. “Jesus!” Stiles hissed, “I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to that,” he said as Derek eased him around and took Stiles’ face in his hands and kissed him gentle, but urgent. Kind of like how Stiles would drink his water after a hard lacrosse practice; drinking fast and trying not to spill a drop.

“Mmph, as much as I’m really enjoying this,” Stiles mumbled against Derek’s lips, “what’s up?” Stiles asked trying not to let the concern seep through his words. “What? I can’t kiss my boyfriend?” Derek said playfully. “No you totally can, but not like that without there being a reason behind it, tell me,” Stiles said. “You know me well,” Derek sighed. “Mmm,” Stiles smiled.

“What you did, what you said to Lydia…. You didn’t have t-,” Stiles cupped a hand over Derek’s mouth, “Yes, yes I did Derek, don’t tell me I-,” Derek moved Stiles’ hand away from his mouth, “I’m not,” Derek said looking at him, “I just…” Derek took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ middle and burying his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck, “Thank you,” he whispered, tightening his grip on Stiles and pulling him closer against him. Stiles couldn’t help the smile pulling at the corner of his lips and the warmth sprouting in his chest. “Never thank me for treating you the way I do, that’s my job, has been for almost four years now and I love my job, I wouldn’t give it up even if they offered me all the curly fry factories in the world,” Stiles said affectionately planting a kiss on Derek’s temple. Derek snorted a laugh.

“And since you’re in such a lovely mood right now, I should give you presents before this disappears.” “You’re going to completely ruin this right now?” Derek asked a little exasperated. “Uh, probably,” Stiles said and Derek put his hands on the counter and dropped his head between his arms. “Be right back,” Stiles said ducking under Derek’s arms and he jogged upstairs, grabbed his gifts and tripped back downstairs. “Don’t hurt yourself,” Derek called out as Stiles stumbled back into the kitchen. Stiles righted himself and tucked his hands behind his back, “Mkay, right or left?” Stiles asked. “Right,” Derek said. Of course Stiles thought, Derek always did pick right and handed him the box.

Derek shook the box and tore off the wrapping. He scrunched up his nose, “Why does it smell like something dead and stale?” “Maybe because it is something dead and stale, just open it already!” Stiles said gesturing for Derek to hurry up. “You are the weirdest person I’ve ever met Stiles,” Derek said sounding more amused than annoyed as he opened the box, pulling out the fluffy keychain.

Derek held it up and gave Stiles the most annoyed look he could muster. “Are you serious?” Derek deadpanned, “A rabbit’s foot?” “A lucky rabbit’s foot,” Stiles corrected. “Right. That’s adorable, but do you actually expect me to actually carry this around on my keychain?” Derek asked. “Um, yes I do cos it’s from me and if you love me you will accept my gift with a smile,” Stiles said. Derek huffed and pulled his keys out of his pocket and hooked it on, “Happy?” “Extremely,” Stiles said with a smug grin, “Now I promise the next gift will make up for this one.”

“What is it?” Derek asked and Stiles shrugged, looking shy and the tips of his ears began to turn red, the blush spreading downwards to his neck and his heart, hummingbird fast; “You’ll see just open it.” Derek sniffed the box, “Ha-ha, I swear it’s not another dead animal, just open it man.” Derek smiled at how visibly relaxed Stiles became and he pulled the wrapping off, underneath it was a jewelry box. Derek removed the top inside there were two necklaces. He held them up to get a good look at them. One had the Triskelion symbol, like the one tattooed on his back and the other was a circle that bordered it.

“I know it’s probably too corny, but I thought it’d be nice you know; they’re magnetized since they like, go together. I was thinking I’ll take the Triskelion since you already have it on your back and you can have the circle. It’s a present for both of us I guess…” Stiles was rambling because he was nervous. “Stiles, I love it,” Derek said smiling, even bigger when Stiles’ eyes went comically wide. He handed Stiles the circle half so that he could put it on him and then turned Stiles around so he could put the Triskelion on Stiles.

He put it on Stiles and then kissed the back of his neck, “thank you,” and then kissed behind Stiles’ ear which caused Stiles to shudder against him. “Re- remember I said no thank yous for things like this,” Stiles said lowly. “Are you sure? I thought I’d thank you properly, but we can skip on my birthday sex if that’s what you want,” Derek said biting Stiles’ earlobe. “Mmm, nope, no, we can do that, it is your birthday after all. Whatever you want birthday boy, it’s your day,” Stiles said a little breathless. “Good,” said Derek and walked them both upstairs to Stiles’ room. Once there, Derek turned Stiles around and kissed him, pushed him onto his bed, and took his shirt off ever so slowly, obviously feeling confident that he could still work Stiles up like a teenager.

“Fuck,” Stiles managed to breathe out before Derek was on him and his brain turned into goo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have more writing time during the summer to get the chapters updated more frequently. Please leave comments, questions, if I've made any mistakes anywhere let me know and I'll clear it up/fix them. I know things like the melting of leather might not make sense, but this is fiction so let it be lol.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the first chapter. Second chapter will be going up very soon after this. This is only my second fic! So please feedback would be amazing! I would love to hear what you think of it. And if you wanna message me or something, you can definitely go fill up my inbox on Tumblr: http://theresnolightinme.tumblr.com/ AND it would be totally freaking amazing if you guys could go vote for me in the TW Walk-on Contest! Here's the link for that :) : http://bit.ly/XGAWdu


End file.
